


The Freedom To Find A Home

by Post_U_Later



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup gets a new family, Hiccup has a lot of new friends, Hiccup runs away, Independent Hiccup, M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_U_Later/pseuds/Post_U_Later
Summary: When Hiccup realizes there's a huge possibility that he'll be the one to kill the Nightmare, he figures it's time to leave. Follow Hiccup as he makes himself a home away from Berk, one that actually welcomes dragons, makes new friends, as well as a family of mismatched people that fit together oddly well, and even a boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Started Posting My Stories From FanFiction.Net Sorry It's Taken So Long! Enjoy! XD 
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own HTTYD, Or Make Money From This... I Wish I Did Though.

**Ch.1**

**Prologue: Escaping To Freedom**

**~3,047~**

 

The sun was high in the sky, though surrounded by clouds. It was just past its' zenith and barely starting to set as Hiccup tossed a heavy bag over Toothless's saddle, tying it on tightly so it wouldn't fall during flight. Hiccup hopped on afterwards, patting Toothless on the side of his head.

 

"Ready to go Bud?" Hiccup asked, sitting up and grabbing the grip on the saddle.

 

Toothless chirped deep in his throat in response, turning his head slightly so he could see his rider from the corner of his eye. He was happy, he'd never liked it here on Berk, even if it was Hiccup's home. He was a downed dragon on an island full of dragon killers, it was only a matter of time before one of them found his and Hiccup's little cove. So he was glad to finally be leaving here, especially since Hiccup was coming with him. He didn't like that his rider wasn't happy here either.

 

"Then lets get going. There's nothing left for me here..." Hiccup said sadly. "And there was never anything for you."

 

Yes, Toothless was very happy they were leaving, he didn't like it when his rider was sad. Toothless chirped again and Hiccup rubbed the top of his head in reassurance.

 

"It's okay Bud, I'll be fine." Hiccup looked up at the sky, the clouds becoming dark by the second, signifying a storm to come. "Lets get going before the rain hits."

 

There was indeed a storm coming, it would be one of the last rainfalls before the freeze hit. His father, no, _Stoick_ , had just come back from another failed Nest Hunt. Thank Odin the man had come back at all, considering they'd lost more than a third of their fleet. On the bright side, less mouths to feed. Though, it wasn't as if Hiccup would have missed him much. He wasn't much of a father, hence, now thinking of his as _Stoick_ , instead of _father_. Honestly, Hiccup never felt like the son of Stoick the Vast, he had always felt more like an orphan, and he was finally fed up with it. As long as he could remember, the village had never looked at him as the Chief's son, only a burden; something useless and unwanted. Something that should've died the day his mother was taken. It wasn't until he had used the tricks he'd learned from Toothless, and did well in Dragon Training, that the people of Berk started to even regarded him with something that wasn't contempt or hatred, but it was all based on tricks. Tricks he'd learned from a dragon.

 

Toothless jumped into the air, effectively jerking Hiccup out of his depressing thoughts. Clicking his foot into place as they climbed higher, Hiccup held his breath until they reached the cloud bank and breached through to the sunlight. Hiccup inhaled the fresh air. He would never tire of this, flying was his true calling. Sure, he wishes now that he could have avoided harming Toothless to eventually have the amazing free feeling of flying, but with it, he had made his first friend and learned the truth, and to both of them, it was worth it.

 

Hiccup pulled out his map of the neighboring islands. He's done his research on where vikings sailed, what routs they took to where, it seemed there were still a few perks of being Berks' Heir after all. He'd decided to go to one of the far away, supposedly deserted islands to the South West. What would normally take 13-14 days on boat, wasn't much more than half a day by flight, if they stayed above the storm clouds. Hiccup had decided to pack light, only the essentials. A little food, clothes, some tools, rope, a portrait of his mother, his favorite pillow, a blanket, some sketching materials, all the money he'd saved up over the years, though, admittedly not much, and some spare parts for Toothless's tail. All together it was quite a bit, but for someone who was moving across the ocean, it was minuscule.

 

They flew for the rest of the day, and well into the night. Hiccup's mind eventually came down from the high of flying and drifted back to the island of Berk and the people he had left behind. He had decided that he should probably leave once he had befriended Toothless and realized he'd NEVER be able to kill a dragon aimlessly, especially not for sport, like the vikings of Berk did. He could never do it for sport, but him leaving hadn't been decided 100%, it hadn't been clinched until Astrid had told him to choose a side. He chose all right, it was an easy choice, probably the easiest he'd ever made, and he chose the dragons. Sure he didn't know why they attacked the vikings, but maybe that's just all they knew, like the vikings attacking back. But Hiccup knew things could change, after all, Toothless had never taken food, only provided back up for the other dragons, that in itself proved they were more than violent killing machines and could learn and change, and that was more than he could say for the vikings. Everything they knew about dragons was wrong. All the hate Stoick spewed was a lie.

 

Hiccup dreaded the idea of Stoick finding out, practically paling at just the thought, but he had waited until his Chief had gotten back, to see if he would even get back, from the practically suicidal mission. Even then, he was a bit hesitant about leaving, thinking that Stoick would find him sneaking out to go see Toothless, and then find Toothless. But when Stoick gave him that breastplate helmet of his mothers, Hiccup knew it was time to go. It was the first present the man had ever given him, besides some pocket money here and there on holidays or his birthday, if he remembered that is. He usually didn't, and it was given by Gobber in Stoick's stead. He'd already packed his stuff and taken it down to the quarry, all Hiccup had to do was write a note explaining everything... well, not everything, but the main reason he was leaving and saying goodbye. He hoped Stoick wouldn't find it for a few days, giving him and Toothless a few days head start, not that they really needed it in the end, Toothless' speed gave them all the head start he could ask for.

 

The only person Hiccup could truthfully say he would miss was Gobber. The man was the only person on that island he ever considered family. Stoick was the Chief who didn't want him around, who thought of his as a menace and a disappointment to his name. His cousin hated him, and was always jealous of him because he wasn't next in line as chief, with Hiccup gone, he would become Chief when Stoick stepped down after he came of age. His uncle was like the rest of the village, didn't like or care for him, thought of him as useless and unnecessary. Hiccup could honestly say he would miss the one legged, one handed man. Gobber had taught him everything he knew about being himself and not listening to what others said, had helped him relieve his stress by letting him work in the forge, staying at his place when him and Stoick argued, and giving him books to write and draw in. In fact, Gobber was the only one to support his artistic talents, which he had gotten from his mother(according to Gobber), even Stoick sneered at his drawings when he was younger, even though other young vikings around his age would draw.

 

But all of that was behind him now, it was in his past. He'd left everything else behind, all his artwork, sans the drawings of Toothless and the schematics for his tail fin of course, all his trinkets and inventions that sat in the forge, and all of his journals that were hidden away in his desk. They were his past now, and he didn't have to worry about them. The island he was going to would be one the vikings of Berk would never think to look on, not that he thought they would look for him in the first place though.

 

**\- Back on Berk: the next morning -**

 

"HICCUP!" Stoick the Vast yelled up the stairs to his only son. "Come on Hiccup! Get down here!"

 

Stoick waited a moment, and when he heard nothing he figured Hiccup was still asleep.

 

"That boy could sleep through a dragon raid." Stoick grumbled under his breath before making his way up the stairs to Hiccup's room and knocking on the door. "Hiccup, it's time to get up! You're going to be late for Dragon Training."

 

Still not getting answer, Stoick huffed in frustration and opened the door. _If that boy is ignoring me, I'll string him up for the dragons._ Stoick thought as he entered his son's room.

 

"It's the big day Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed as he entered the room. "The elder will choose the one to kill the-"

 

Stoick stopped as he noticed the room was void of his son. He stepped farther in and looked around confused. The bed didn't look like it had been slept in, so Hiccup wasn't just in the bathroom. The closet door was open and empty of any clothing. The portrait of his wife that he'd had made for Hiccup, so he could remember what his mother looked like, was missing from the top of his desk, which was, for once, clean. All in all, the room looked like no body lived in it.

 

"When did the boy become such a clean freak?" Stoick murmured to himself, a bad feeling churning in his stomach.

 

He turned to go find his where his son had gone when he spotted something poking out from underneath the pillow on the bed. He walked back over and pulled out what seemed to be a note. He sat on the bed, it groaning in protest at the massive viking's weight. Curious about what it was, Stoick flipped the note over and his eyes widened when he saw his name on it. He hesitantly opened the note, his bad feeling only grew into horror and dread as he read the note.

 

_Dear Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe,_

 

The fact that it didn't say 'father' hurt Stoick a little, but he continued reading, perhaps it was something formal which deemed the title necessary.

 

_If you are reading this, then I've already left the island of Berk. I apologize for not telling you in person, but I couldn't take the disappointment I know would be in your eyes. And I feared you wouldn't allow me leave._

_I do not want you to think I was taken and forced to write this, and therefore come to find me unnecessarily, so I will give you plenty of reasons behind my leaving._

_You may not have known,_ **_doubtful_ ** _, but possible, but I was ridiculed, mocked, and made fun of_ **_constantly_ ** _since before I could even remember. The villagers insulted me and threw things at me, some even going so far as to physically hurt me by pushing me down and kicking me._

_Only in the last month, during dragon training, have they even begun to be even remotely nice to me. Though they still talk about me hind my back, they don't think I can hear them, but I can. Even doing well in that_ **_horrid ring of torture_ ** _, I'm still the_ **_outcast_ ** _. They're all just happy I won't be_ **_completely useless_ ** _against the_ **_dragon scum_ ** _. But, please, don't blame them(please note the sarcasm since I doubt you'd see it that way), they were only following_ **_your_ ** _lead. I don't want to point fingers(actually, I do, and I'm pointing all ten of mine at you), but you single handedly made me feel like an outcast more than_ **_anyone else_ ** _on this island ever could have._

_I know you take your Chieftain duties seriously, and wish to take care of and treat everyone_ **_equally_ ** _, but I feel that in that regard, you have failed. You never treated me like the others, you treated me like a_ **_disappointment_ ** _, which, I guess I_ **_was_ ** _. You never treated me like your_ **_son_ ** _, which, I guess I_ **_wasn't_ ** _. I'm sorry I survived and my mother was taken, if I could change the past, I would have a long time ago to allow her to survive, or both of us be taken._

_I'm digressing(do you even know what that means?), the point is, the people of Berk didn't know any better, and honestly, don't blame yourself for me leaving, there was_ **_nothing_ ** _you could have done to stop me. Even if you suddenly_ **_treated me like a person_ ** _, rather than a talking fishbone, I doubt I would have stayed much longer anyway. Besides, I never felt like a viking, so fitting in on an island of vikings was_ **_impossible_ ** _from the start. I've felt that I didn't belong for a long time, and me leaving was a long time coming and_ **_inevitable_ ** _._

_Please don't search for me, I do not want to be found. Not that you could ever find me where I'm staying. By the time you find and read this letter, I will be islands away, possible days away and on another island far, far away._

_The next paragraph of this letter is for Gobber, please make sure he reads it. I don't really care if you read it or not._

_Gobber I'm sorry I left the forge a mess, but there is a present underneath your spare goblet hand attachment. And I will_ **_miss_ ** _you, but I was never meant to be a viking, I don't have the_ **_constitution to kill dragons_ ** _aimlessly like vikings do, and wouldn't be able to. This_ **_island_ ** _is a_ **_disease_ ** _and it's_ **_slowly killing_ ** _me, so I must leave to get better. I'm_ **_sorry_ ** _I left without saying goodbye, but I didn't want you to try and stop me. Gobber, you were the_ **_father I never had growing up,_ ** _and you_ **_taught me everything_ ** _I know and I_ **_value your opinion_ ** _above all else. Please_ **_don't worry_ ** _, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing and I hope to see you again one day._

_And back to you Stoick, you may do whatever you want with my stuff I left behind. I don't plan to retrieve it at any point. I took all my important stuff, so you can burn anything and everything if you wish it. I don't care anymore what you do, just don't look for me._

_I do not plan to ever come back to Berk, seeing as I am not welcome in this place I deem as a strange land, after all, I have lived on Berk my whole life, but I've been treated as nothing but an outsider. Though, maybe one day, we will meet again._

_Goodbye and Farewell,_

_Hiccup The Free_

 

Stoick dropped the note as he read Hiccup's signature, barely noticing that Hiccup hadn't signed his real, full name, but rather something else. He ignored the fallen note, and the tears that made their way from his eyes into his beard, and ran from the room.

 

"HICCUP! HICCUP!" Stoick yelled as he ran from room to room in his hut, throwing doors open and when he didn't see his son, he left to the next room.

 

When he ran out of rooms, he moved outside, he threw open the door only to realize he had no idea where his son could be. He didn't know where his son liked to hang out, or with whom he hung out, who his friends were. The only place he could think of looking was the Forge. He bolted to the Forge and made it there in record time. Gobber was making something he couldn't identify, his mechanical hand replaced with a hammer attachment as he hit the misshapen piece of hot metal on the anvil.

 

"GOBBER!" Stoick yelled as he frantically burst into the room.

 

"AHH!" Gobber yelled back, throwing the hot metal over his head and out of the open window.

 

"OW!" Someone outside yelled.

 

"GOBBER!" Stoick yelled again, his eyes searching the forge madly.

 

"STOICK! What gives!" Gobber said, placing his real hand over his heart as he glanced out the window, grimacing as the chunk of metal was thrown back through the window. "Sorry!"

 

"Gobber, Hiccup's gone!" Stoick said, calming, but only slightly.

 

Gobber stared at Stoick for a long moment before huffing and turning around to grab the ruined piece of metal off the ground.

 

"Yeeesss, and I told you that when you came back." Gobber says exasperated. "He disappears often. Leaves to places unknown. Some of the youngsters have tried following him, but he's surprisingly sneaky for someone so clumsy."

 

"No, Gobber, you don't understand." Stoick begins, feeing tears threaten to overcome his eyes. "Hiccup he-"

 

"Stoick, honestly, you treat that boy like a fragile piece of glass and it does nothing to help him." Gobber said sighing sadly. "He's a teenager, they will do what they please. You can't sto-"

 

"GOBBER!" Stoick yelled, cutting Gobber off. "He left a note! He said, he said he's leaving Berk! AND NEVER COMING BACK!"

 

Gobber's eyes widened and his skin paled. The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed throughout the forge as he dropped the disfigured piece of metal to the ground.

 

"W-what?" Gobber stuttered, not quite believing his long time friend.

 

"He-he..." Stoick looked down at his hands. "He left a note. He said he couldn't take living here any more... Something about being treated unfairly and being hated... But that's not true! I could NEVER hate him!"

 

Stoick looked up pleadingly at his best friend, hoping this was all a dream. But there was a painful understanding that filled Gobber's eyes and Stoick knew this was no dream, but a waking nightmare. When Gobber spoke, it was clear he was distraught, but it also held a hint of proudness and understanding that Stoick himself could never hope to understand.

 

"Show me this note Stoick."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sry About How Long It's Taken To Upload This! I'll Be Sure To Post An Update Chapter Over On FFN.


End file.
